Joli mois de Mai
by Lissoue
Summary: Recueil d'OS... Deuxième OS - "Et pour toi, c'est quoi le plus important?": Discussion entre nos quatre maraudeurs quelques jours après qu'ils aient passé leurs Aspics...
1. Dis Tu m'aimes?

**Coucou! :D**

**Petit recueil d'OS...**

**A commencer par un petit dialogue entre Fred et George...**

**Bisous **

* * *

**JOLI MOIS DE MAI**

**« Dis… tu m'aimes ? »**

- George ?

- Uhm…

- Tu serais triste si je mourrais ?

- Fred ?

- Oui ?

- Je dors.

- Et si je mourrais, là, maintenant, tout de suite, tu dormirais quand même ?

- J'sais pas…

- Réfléchis alors…

- Sûrement que non…

- Tu m'aimes alors ?

- J'appellerais maman pour qu'elle enlève ton corps… Bill dit qu'un dragon mort, ça pue.

- Eh, j'suis pas un dragon !

- Non, mais ça doit fonctionner pareil de toute façon.

- Mais t'as pas répondu, George, tu m'aimes ?

- Ben, j'ai pas le choix.

- Pourquoi ?

- Maman dit qu'il faut qu'on s'aime.

- Depuis quand t'écoutes maman toi ?

- Depuis maintenant.

- Moi, George, je t'aime. Et même si maman elle nous avait dit de ne pas nous aimer, ben, j'taimerais quand même…

- Pourquoi maman elle nous dirait de pas nous aimer ?

- Elle le dirait pas mais c'était pour te montrer à quel point je t'aime.

_Silence dans la chambre des jumeaux Weasley… Les deux petits garçons de six ans semblent s'être endormis…_

- George ?

- …

- George, tu dors ?

- Oui !

- J'peux te faire un bisou ?

- Ah non ! Berk ! Les bisous c'est pour les filles ! Va voir Ginny !

- Mais moi c'est à toi que je veux faire un bisou.

- Laisse-moi dormir, où j'te change en citrouille !

- Pff ! J'suis sûr qu'tu peux même pas. T'as pas d'baguette !

- Charly m'a appris comment lancer des sorts sans baguette.

- Même pas vrai ! Tu mens !

- Tu veux qu'j'te montre ?

- Non, j'veux un bisou !

- Rhaaa pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'on sait jamais si je meurs…

- Pourquoi tu mourrais maintenant ?

- J'sais pas…

_Nouveau silence dans la chambre… Cette fois-ci il semblerait que les jumeaux se soient véritablement endormis…_

- J'arrive pas à dormir… J'veux un bisou !

- Bon d'accord, mais un seul et après, on dort !

_Petit être roux et blanc qui tend une joue parsemée de tâches de sons à son reflet à la clarté de la lune…_

* * *


	2. Pour toi, c'est quoi le plus important?

**Voilà, un deuxième OS très court et très simple... Une discussion entre les quatre maraudeurs, quelques jours après qu'ils aient passé leurs Aspics...**

**Bisous **

**PS: Merci beaucoup pour les reviews du précèdent OS: Kornishon, Basmoka, Kiwi le Smoothie, Myley et Svetlana Black!  
**

* * *

**« Et pour toi, c'est quoi le plus important ? »**

**- L'Honneur, James ?**

**- Mais oui, tu sais bien, Peter, toutes ces histoires d'orgueil, d'ego surdimensionné…**

**Le jeune garçon fixa Rémus, indécis. Ces notions lui échappaient… Il se tourna alors vers Sirius.**

**- Et pour toi, Padfoot, c'est quoi le plus important ? L'Honneur aussi ?**

**- Evidemment !**

**Il prit une pose alanguie sur l'herbe chauffée par le soleil en ce mois de juin… Ils étaient quatre garçons… Les maraudeurs… Et bientôt des légendes pour Poudlard… A présent, les Aspics étaient derrière eux…**

**Rémus referma son livre pour se tourner vers ses amis, affichant un air à la fois exaspéré et incrédule.**

**- Prongs ?**

**- Oui, Moony ?**

**- Tu sacrifierais donc, Lily, ta petite-amie avec qui tu rêves mariage et bambins, sur l'autel de ton foutu orgueil ?**

**James ébouriffa ses cheveux, déjà en désordre, d'une main nonchalante pour cacher sa gêne.**

**- Bien sûr que oui !**

**- Non, je suppose que non…**

**Sirius jeta un regard furibond à son meilleur ami. Mais déjà Rémus reprenait.**

**- Et toi, Padfoot, tu abandonnerais ta liberté si ton honneur était en jeu ?**

**Ils se regardèrent tous deux dans le blanc des yeux, un long moment. L'un cherchait l'hésitation chez l'autre… Qui lui, s'apprêtait à assener sa réponse.**

**- Sans doute possible !**

**- Bien…**

**Les quatre amis se turent… Pensifs… Ils étaient beaux, jeunes et forts… Que demander de plus ?**

**Enfin, James rompit l'agréable silence.**

**- Et pour toi, Wormtail, c'est quoi le plus important ?**

**- Je crois bien que c'est vous… Mes amis, ma famille.**

**Ils éclatèrent de rire à l'unisson. Ils ne savaient pas pour quelle raison et ne voulaient pas le savoir. Ils étaient simplement heureux et cela suffisait.**

**- Et toi, Moony ?**

**Le jeune homme ne s'exprima pas immédiatement… Il semblait réfléchir… Fronçant les sourcils, il finit par dire :**

**- Je ne sais pas vraiment… Sûrement un peu de tout ce que vous avez dit avant moi… Il y a tellement de choses. Mais vous savez quoi ?**

**- Non ?**

**- J'espère quelque chose…**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Que rien ne changera après ces vacances…**

**Peter s'illumina.**

**- Oui, Padfoot, Prongs, Moony, vous le promettez hein ? On se reverra, on restera unis comme les quatre doigts d'une main ?**

**- Une main a cinq doigts Wormtail…**

**C'était le temps où tout allait bien, où tous gardaient une part d'innocence, où l'on rêvait de gloire et où on ne songeait pas à la mort… Ni à la trahison… **


End file.
